Bitwa pod Visby
Bitwa pod Visby - starcie zbrojne, mający miejsce w 1721 r., podczas buntu gotlandzkiego, pomiędzy szwedzkimi separatystami z Gotlandii pod wodzą Axela Hjarna, a wojskami królewskimi pod komendą generała Janka Buczackiego. Zakończyła się klęską rebeliantów i ostatecznie - stłumieniem powstania. Przed bitwą Powstanie wybuchło 6 czerwca 1721 r. Rebelianci szybko zdołali opanować Gotlandię, zaś 18 czerwca padł ostatni punkt oporu w stolicy wyspy - Visby. Buntownicy zaprowadzili swoje rządy, sądząc polskich kolaborantów i przygotowując się na pewną interwencję królewskiej armii. Tymczasem w Truso polskie oddziały pod wodzą generała Janka Buczackiego przygotowywały się do zaokrętowania. Generał opracowywał już plan desantu - spodziewał się tego, iż wróg będzie stawiał opór już na plaży. Jak pokazywała mapa, najlepszym miejscem do lądowania była plaża we wsi Gnisvärd, zaś liczba odpowiednich jednostek umożliwiała dokonanie inwazji w trzech rzutach. 20 sierpnia polska flota dotarła do południowych wybrzeży Gotlandii. Została tam dostrzeżona przez powstańcze czujki, które natychmiast wysłały wieści przywódcy buntu, Axelowi Hjarnemu. Wieść dotarła doń wieczorem tego samego dnia. Trafnie odgadł on miejsce lądowania Polaków i nakazał armii buntowników nocny marsz na południe. Na miejsce sił rebeliantów dotarły niedługo po północy. Przygotowały one pozycje obronne, a następnie udały się na spoczynek. Polacy dotarli, mimo niesprzyjającego wiatru, do Gnisvärd rankiem, około 8. Generał Buczacki z pokładu okrętu dostrzegł oddziały buntowników. Mimo tego postanowił wydać rozkaz desantu. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg bitwy Polacy podzieleni byli na trzy rzuty - każdy (poza trzecim, nieco mniej licznym) liczył po 8000 żołnierzy - piechurów i spieszonej jazdy. Pierwszy rzut miał odepchnąć wroga od plaży, dzięki czemu możliwy miał być rozładunek artylerii. Kolejne rzuty miały wspierać osłabione wojska pierwszego. Plan obrony powstańców opierał się na konieczności utrzymania plaży - jeżeli wróg zdołałby przebić się dalej w głąb lądu, klęska byłaby nieunikniona. W tym celu Hjarne miał zamiar wykorzystać swoją przewagę - fakt, że to on się bronił i miał możliwość prowadzenia skutecznego ostrzału. Dlatego piechota miała zająć pozycję na samej plaży - mieli przywitać Polaków ogniem już wtedy, gdy ci mieli schodzić z łodzi. Artyleria zajęła pozycje między zabudowaniami - miały one ochraniać działa przed ogniem z polskich statków. Około 9. łodzie z żołnierzami pierwszego rzutu zaczęły zbliżać się jak najszybciej do wybrzeży plaży. Gdy wciąż znajdowały się na głębi, ogień do nich otworzyła rebeliancka artyleria. Co chwila słupy wody wzbijały się w powietrze. Trzy razy celna kula rozerwała łódź na drzazgi, zabijając część załogi i powodując utonięcie kolejnej części - reszta zmuszona była wpław, z niezdatnym do użytku, mokrym prochem, płynąć do brzegu. W wyniku tego ostrzału zginęło ok. 150 ludzi. Reszta jednak zdołała przybić do brzegu bądź w bliskiej do niego odległości i natychmiast opuściła swój środek transportu, by sformować szyk, osłaniając przyczółek. Natychmiast ogień do nich otworzyli wypoczęci i susi buntownicy - kolejni polscy żołnierze padali martwi. Mimo tego, polscy oficerowie całkiem szybko zdołali opanować chaos i stopniowo kolejne regimenty również rozpoczynały ostrzał. W stronę skupionych na plaży polskich jednostek wciąż leciały kule armatnie, wystrzelone z powstańczych luf - te celne zabijały bądź ranił wielu ludzi. Ponad pół godziny po desancie generał Buczacki, obserwujący desant z pokładu galeonu "Panna Wodna", nakazał swoim oddziałom przejść do walki w zwarciu celem wyparcia wroga z plaży. Jednocześnie w drogę ruszyć miał drugi rzut. Pomimo pewnych trudności rozkaz przekazano na ląd i natychmiast przystąpiono do jego wyegzekwowania. Polscy żołnierze założyli bagnety i z okrzykiem bojowym runęli na pozycje wroga. Pomimo próby prowadzenia przez piechotę i artylerię ognia zaporowego, szybko obie armie starły się w walce wręcz. Była ona wyjątkowo krwawa i zażarta. Co więcej, stopniowo przewagę zaczęli zdobywać buntownicy. Axel Hjarne, osobiście biorący udział w walce, dobrze widział, że stopniowo spycha Polaków do morza. Widział też, że nadciąga drugi polski rzut, więc chciał pokonać pierwszy, zanim zetrze się z drugim. Jego artyleria ponownie ostrzeliwała polskie łodzie, zatapiając tym razem 4. Mimo tego i mimo tego także, iż część Polaków w krytycznym momencie walczyła już po kostki w wodzie, królewscy żołnierze wytrzymali. Drugi rzut natychmiast dokonał desantu, wspierając walczących na brzegu świeżymi siłami. Wraz z nimi pierwszy rzut dokonał kontrataku - teraz to Polacy spychali rebeliantów. Wreszcie, około południa, na przyczółek dociera trzeci polski rzut, a wraz z nim - artyleria, nieco przetrzebiona przez ostrzał powstańców. Wraz z jego siłami udało się w końcu przełamać buntowniczy szyk. Fakt ten sprawił, że morale wojsk Hjarnego ostatecznie się załamało - kolejne oddziały zaczęły rejterować. Straty Skutki W wyniku bitwy wojska powstańcze zostały rozproszone. Otworzyło to Polakom drogę na Visby, a ostatecznie - umożliwiło stłumienie powstania. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski